


Best Laid Plans

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America would never kiss someone younger than him, but Billy has a Plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

The goatee itched. That was the only downside to looking like Tony Stark, as far as Billy could tell. Tony was tall, dark, handsome and well-dressed, but his facial hair was a pain. He'd _felt_ it grow when the spell took hold, and that had to almost as weird as the time he'd turned himself into Ms. Marvel.

Billy double-checked his disguise one more time. He only had ten minutes before the spell would break, but that should be enough time. Grab a kiss and get out; that was the plan. No one would ever know.

Show time.

"Good morning, Cap!" Billy did his best to copy Tony's grin as he walked into the kitchen.

Steve Rogers—_actual_ Steve Rogers _oh god_—blinked at him blearily from behind a glass of milk. He was still dressed in his pajamas, which were less revealing than Billy had hoped. "It's five A.M. What are you doing up?"

"Just grabbing a cup of coffee. I have an appointment." Billy reached past Cap towards the cabinet with the mugs. Cap's t-shirt was so thin that his muscles stood out through the fabric, and that really wasn't playing fair. Nervous butterflies threatened to fly out of his stomach through his throat. Before he could lose his nerve, Billy twisted around and planted a quick kiss on Cap's lips, then grabbed a mug to make his escape.

To _try_ and make his escape. Cap's hands planted on the counter to either side of Billy's hips, meaning he either needed to get down on his knees—_ohgodohgodohgod_—or stay put.

Billy froze. "Cap, what are you—" Steve's lips pressed against his, and Billy's knees tried to give out. That was okay, though, since Cap pressed him up against the countertop. He didn't need his knees _that_ much.

"Steve, have you seen my— What the _hell_?"

Cap backed away so quickly that Billy dropped down a foot before his legs started working again. Tony—the real Tony, oh _crap_—stared at them from the doorway that led down to his basement lab.

Cap looked back and forth between them. "If you're—then who are _you_?"

And of course, that's when the spell started to end. Cap's expression changed from confusion to mild horror as Billy shrank down and Tony's clothes faded back into his own jeans and t-shirt. As the tingle of the transformation crept over his skin, he dived for the safety of the living room. "Sorry gotta go bye!"

Behind him, there came the sounds of a struggle and of someone heavy hitting the floor.

"You were kissing him! He's jailbait, Steve!"

"I thought he was you!"

"Me?!"

"Yes! I didn't— mmmph. Mmm..."

Worst. Plan. _Ever._


End file.
